


Natural History

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: Veronica gives Betty her first...Trip to the museum





	

Museums were a luxury and a vacation for Riverdale. There simply wasn't a museum around that was worth going to. And ever since Betty was 5 she knew she NEEDED to go to a museum. It was like her biggest dream. One hot summer morning she was laying in the grass of Riverdale's best (and only) park with Veronica.   
Betty was in some deep conversation about the science of how every living thing is all part of one big family tree and technically humans are related to butterflies. She was just getting to the part about the dinosaurs when Veronica interrupted her. 

"Oh my gosh! That reminds me of the Natural History museum! I only saw it a few times but there was this GIANT t-Rex skeleton. I don't think I've ever felt that small." Betty blinked and smiled at her enthusiasm. But her eyes widened when she realized what Veronica had said. 

"You've been to a museum?" Veronica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

"You haven't? You haven't had to endure the six hours of agony as a ten year old for a school field trip, or be dragged there by a family member to 'embrace culture'?" Betty shook her head. 

"I've always wanted to see one. It sounds like the most amazing place ever." Betty gushed. Veronica sighed and stood up with a small smile on her face. She held her hand out for Betty to take. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Where no man, or woman, has ever taken you before, Betty Cooper. I am taking you to the Natural History museum." Betty grabbed Veronica's hand and stood up next to her. 

"What about my mom? We can't just go on a road trip to New York without warning... can we?" Betty began to question herself. 

"Of course we can! My mom can cover, get in the car, Barbie. We are going to go see ourselves some history." Veronica grinned and led Betty over to Veronica's car, opening the passenger door for her. Betty hesitated a moment, but she thought about all the mystery and excitement that could await her at the museum and all her hesitation left her.   
Before Betty knew it they were on the empty country highway. Veronica had started playing the high school musical 2 soundtrack, for some reason. Betty wrung her hands together nervously and jiggled her leg up and down, all she could think about was what her mother would possibly say when she got back. She felt a hand wriggle their way between hers and grasp one of her hands. 

"Betty, it'll be alright. Even if we get caught, I promise I'll take all of the blame." Veronica rested hers and Betty's hand on the center console. Betty nodded and gripped Veronica's hand tighter. 

"Focus on something else, like how amazing all that history is going to look." Veronica giggled. Betty nodded again, smiling. 

The drive was three hours long, they arrived to New York around lunchtime, Veronica insisted that she take Betty to the most expensive place she can, but Betty refused until Veronica broke down and settled on a pizza place. They each ate their slice of pizza before Veronica grabbed Betty's hand and rushed her out onto the street. Veronica didn't let go of Betty's hand when they actually got out onto the street, instead she laced their fingers together and pulled her to her side. The city was loud, and alive. It was scarier and bigger than Riverdale. But that was kind of a given. They walked up the stairs to the History museum and Betty could help but get excited. 

"What do you think is in there? Do you think they have any wrong facts? Oh god what if they do? Who checks these facts? I could if they want me to." Veronica rubbed Betty's knuckles with her thumb. 

"Sweetie, it's one of the biggest museums in America. I'm sure their facts are correct. It'll be fun! I promise." Betty didn't doubt that. Veronica let go of her hand to pay the ticket lady (despite Betty's protests to pay), which left Betty's hand feeling empty. But she was surprised when Veronica picked her hand back up after she bought the tickets.   
Veronica couldn't help but smile at Betty, she was so excited, she was acting like she was giving Veronica a history lesson, speaking about certain dates in history like she was there when it happened.   
They walked around for hours, only leaving when the museum security guard made them leave. The cold evening air nipped at their noses. 

"Veronica, thank you. Really, this was amazing." Betty smiled, Veronica smiled back. 

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't take my girl on a museum date?" Veronica lightly squeezed Betty's hand. Betty turned and looked at her, Veronica's pupils were blown, her cheeks were a light pink. Underneath those chocolate brown eyes Betty knew there was a different message. 

"Veronica," Betty said after a beat. "Can we do this more often?" 

"You mean sneak off to New York just to go to the museum?" Veronica laughed. 

"No, I mean, go on dates more often. Just me and you." Veronica's eyes lit up and she pulled Betty into a gentle kiss. They pulled away, flushed. 

"I'm sure that more of these dates can be arranged." Veronica smirked with a gleam in her eye. 

"Can they all end like this?" Betty asked. 

"They better."


End file.
